Silver Bullets
by ChibiDragonGilbert
Summary: Beyal feels immense guilt over what has happened to Jon Ace. Tasershipping


Beyal wanted to avoid Jon Ace. The blonde man had recently been reversed from his monstrous half-Monsuno state, but Beyal still felt guilt for it. It was the monk's fault after all for interfering with Jon's attempts to remove the meteorite from its place in Klipse's mine. Instead of Jon causing the mine to explode, it was Beyal. It was all Beyal's fault.

Whenever Team Core-Tech stayed on the train lab Beyal tried to keep a car or two's distance from the ex-commander of S.T.O.R.M. The monk's skin itched during Jeredy's briefings in the main train car. Jon's green eyes, once steel grey before his mutation, bore into Beyal. The small male's soul caught fire in a vortex of burning guilt.

When those eyes met his, Beyal could not help but remember the short time he spent with Jon Ace before the mine collapsed. They'd talk about their homes, their lives, and their future plans. Beyal did not understand what love was. He was blind to affection. The monk somehow found comfort near that strong man. Jon was serious unlike his young friends. Jon had a strong moral compass, even as a mutant he knew right from wrong.

The young monk could remember Jon's big, strong hand cupping his chin. Their lips collided gently, softly. Beyal could remember the fear melting away into realization and then love. The small male knew then that he'd follow Jon to the ends of the earth. He wanted to remain in those strong arms for the rest of his life.

But that was not meant to be it seemed when Beyal tried to stop Jon from removing the meteorite. Jon's shock at the monk's disobedience tore at Beyal's heart. When Jon whipped out his taser it was Beyal's turn to be afraid. The man he so admired wished harm upon him! Beyal had dodged as he was taught in the monastery out of self-defense, but protecting himself cost Jon his humanity. When the taser slammed into the meteorite's case it would only be minutes until the whole thing blew. Beyal did not wish to leave Jon. He begged, cried, apologized. Jon just gave him one last sad smile and threw Beyal out of the room, locking the door behind him. The monk banged on the door, but he had to go rescue his tribe members.

Almost a year later they ran into Toxic Ace. After wandering away from the group, which was a common habit for Beyal, he ran across the creature. Realizing it was Jon, he ran up to him with open arms. When that clawed hand tried to choke him to death Beyal knew Jon wasn't in control of himself. He was under Klipse's control and for a time Jeredy's. The Tav Kagah had saved the mutated man from impending death thankfully. The monk was temporarily relieved till he realized everything was still his fault and that Jon must have blamed him for everything.

Now Beyal and his tribe were resting on the train lab. With no sign of immediate trouble Team Core-Tech decided to take a break for a couple of days. It was getting harder and harder to avoid Jon. The man would wander into the car Beyal resided in and look as if to speak, but Beyal would always make some lame excuse to get away. It was beginning to annoy Jon Ace by the looks of it. Beyal could not bring himself to look in that man's eyes though without feeling a strong sense of guilt.

The monk sat lazily across seat with a book Jinja had lent him. He was so deep into his reading that he didn't hear Chase come into the room.

"Hey Beyal!" the leader called causing Beyal to jump. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Get to a stopping point in your book ok?"

"Yes Chase, I understand." answered the monk surprisingly calmly.

Chase smiled and left the room. Beyal sighed and marked the page of the novel before heading for the door. It slid open and there was Jon, staring down at the monk with those emerald eyes. Before Beyal could think Jon had shoved him back. The large man closed and locked the door behind him with one of Jeredy's key cards. No one was leaving or getting into this train car.

Beyal avoided Jon's eyes guiltily as usual. The man forced the white haired male onto a bench, sitting down next to him.

"Beyal…look at me." said the man softly. When Beyal failed to do so an edge crept into Jon's voice. "BEYAL! LOOK AT ME!"

Jon sighed sadly when the boy trembled. Beyal buried his face in his tan hands. Jon wrenched a large hand to grab the boy's chin and force him to look up. He held Beyal's tear stained face in his rough calloused hands.

Beyal's large, silver eyes were filled with sadness, regret, and a vast amount of guilt. It hurt to look into them for too long.

"Your eyes are like silver bullets cutting through my heart." Jon said softly, his thumbs stroking Beyal's stained cheeks.

"I-I-I'm s-s-so s-s-s-s-sorry…" Beyal managed to stammer between hiccupy sobs.

"Beyal, you need to breathe." Jon soothed the boy. He smiled softly as Beyal's hyperventilating softened into a more steady breathing pattern. Tears still dripped down that tan face. "Now, tell me why you've been avoiding me."

"I…I am the cause of your mutation." Beyal admitted in a weak voice. "I was the reason you were turned into that…that thing. I am the reason you were enslaved. I am the reason you almost died. Jon…I am so very sorry. It is all my fault!"

Beyal flung himself against Jon's chest. He clung to Jon's skin tight grey shirt, sobbing into the man's chest. Jon wrapped his arms protectively around Beyal while he cried. When Beyal began to calm again he pulled the monk back to look at him.

"It's not your fault Beyal. You were acting on your vision. You just wanted to prevent that explosion .You had no clue your actions would lead to the cause of it. You just wanted to protect everyone. I don't blame you Beyal. Hell…I should have never pulled that taser out on you. I didn't want to hurt you….I love you Beyal." Jon's face reddened slightly.

Beyal looked up. "You do not blame me?"

Jon tilted Beyal's chin up. "No, I do not blame you one bit. Does that make you feel better?"

Beyal nodded. "Thank you Jon…and I…I love you too…" The monk lifted his head and kissed Jon's cheek.

The large man grinned and pulled Beyal into a big bear hug. Jeredy knocked on the door. "Come on you two." the scientist called. "It's time to eat."

"Ready to get some food?" Jon asked.

"Can we cuddle later?" asked Beyal.

"Of course." Jon replied with a wide grin. He ruffled Beyal's snow white hair before helping him stand. The two headed toward the door and went to dinner with a weight lifted off both their shoulders.

All had been forgiven.


End file.
